


It is You

by michebellaxo



Series: Worlds Apart (A Queen and a Hatter) [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michebellaxo/pseuds/michebellaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Jefferson run into each other in Storybrooke, years after the curse has broken and both in need of a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekksRich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekksRich/gifts).



Storybrooke

 

Regina was having a bad day. Not just a typical bad day, with a migraine and idiots filling her plate, but a _really_ _awful_ day. She'd managed to upset Henry by taking his computer away when she found out he'd failed a math test, then she'd gotten to work and had received more complaints than necessary, she'd run into two dwarves, who had immediately issued verbal complaints to her. She'd shot those down, telling them to file a physical complaint, then had received a call from Snow asking her why.

And she was, simply put, in a mood. For once she was grateful it was Emma's weekend with their son, and into the following week – she _did not_ need to take her mood out on him.

But she got home, and as the evening wound down and the night crept in, she felt... lonely. Regina looked at the clock, and for only being nine, it felt much later. She knew sleep wouldn't come soon, so she decided to go out, to risk awkward or annoying encounters, with a drink in front of her.

Heading upstairs and into her room, she changed into a deep purple dress and black pumps, then hooked earrings into her ears and checked over her makeup. Once she was set, she donned a black coat nearly the same length as her dress and headed to the Rabbit Hole.

 

When she walked into the bar, she noticed the seedy patrons, but ignored them and took a seat at a barstool, ordering bourbon straight. Regina looked around; though there was nothing in particular she was searching for. The bartender poured her glass, setting it on a square napkin in front of her. She heard a man clear his throat to her right, so she looked over, finding that all too familiar grin.

"If it isn't the Evil Queen gracing the town with her presence."

Regina narrowed her eyes as he sat, listening to that honeyed voice as he ordered a scotch, neat. "Big words from the elusive Mad Hatter," she muttered, turning her gaze back to her drink.

He said nothing more, simply sliding a large bill over for his drink and telling the bartender to keep them coming.

She felt unsettled with him beside her. It had been a long time since she'd dealt with him, a deal she hadn't kept her end on either, but she'd mastered the ways of Rumplestiltskin and had learned to toy with words. Just as she once had with people.

"Are you going to sit there all night?" she asked, breaking the silence, after several moments of both of them sitting there, sipping their drinks.

"Who else in this town is as pathetically lonely as I, but yourself, _Your Majesty_?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina gave a shrug. He'd always had the ability to read her better than most, to take her down a notch, too.

 

It was a long while before either of them said anything again, making it to their second empty tumblers, both with costs slung over the back of the stools. But Jefferson cleared his throat, so she turned just slightly to look at him, her knee bumping into his.

"So why _are_ you here tonight?"

Halfway through pinning him with a glare, she sighed. "Rough day of sorts, I suppose."

"Ah, things aren't going well for the supposed reformed queen?" Jefferson countered dryly.

"What do you want, Jefferson?" she snapped, turning to catch the bartender's eye and signaling that she needed another.

Jefferson said nothing as the man came to fill her drink, waiting until the moment he'd turned to tend to another patron, then saying, "Conversation, I suppose. Shouldn't have expected it from you, though."

She felt... _guilt_ , maybe? So she sighed again and nodded. "What is your reason for joining the rabble here?"

"Eh... Grace is with a friend at a sleepover, and I figured I should _try_ to be normal and socialize with adults. Doesn't seem to be all it's made out to be." He watched her, and Regina could feel that gaze burning into her, so she turned to look into his eyes.

"No, I suppose it isn't."

 

Another drink down and Regina could feel herself finally loosening up. Jefferson was rambling on about Grace liking some boy at school and how he didn't know how to deal with things like that.

Regina nodded along; she couldn't imagine dealing with it with Henry. Not at thirteen (nor ever, if she was being honest). "Is it..." she started, trailing off and shaking her head. This was not a good time to bring up such history.

"What?" Jefferson pushed, and of course he did, he wouldn't be Jefferson if he didn't push her buttons and ask more of her than she could offer.

"What's it like? For Grace, since the memories were returned and the cursed time drifts further into the past? Her Storybrooke family, are they still as prevalent in her head?"

He shook his head, taking a drink of his fourth scotch and turning to fully face her. "No. She recalls them, sure. Recognizes that they were there and whatnot; greets them if we run into them, but she's mine. They know it, she knows it. I know it."

She nodded. There was nothing she could really say to that, but after what she'd been through, losing Henry just for that one year (more if she counted when he didn't want her in his life) was enough to make her feel a twinge of regret for what she'd done to Jefferson.

"I think I'm gonna go." Jefferson sighed, knocking back the rest of his drink and standing from his stool. He slid his coat back on and dipped his head to her, turning to leave.

Regina sighed, almost stopping herself, but she reached for her wallet and took out enough money to pay and tip. She hurriedly put her coat on and followed him outside, finding him about to cross the street.

"Jefferson, wait!" she called, biting her lip when he turned to look at her. He had an eyebrow raised and his hands in his coat pockets.

"Yes?"

"I... I don't really know." She didn't, either. There was no reason for her to follow him out, no reason to want to talk to him some more. But she did. "Would you like to have another drink with me?" Her voice sounded foreign to her in that moment, but she would blame her loneliness.

"You mean to go back in the bar?" Tilting his head, he gave that sly smile, the one that never truly gave enough away.

"Or... my place. It doesn't have to mean we're friends or anything. But it's actually been nice talking to you, after, well after everything."

Jefferson laughed then. "Such high compliments, Regina."

She looked away, folding her arms over her chest. Her head felt light, and she knew she'd probably had too much to drink already, but she'd already reached the point of buzzed and Regina didn't want to fully admit it, but she had been enjoying his company.

“Sure, why not?” he finally offered. “We should probably walk, though. I'm not sure either of us needs to be driving.”

Regina nodded. If he'd been anyone else, she'd have poofed them to her house, but she wouldn't offer her magic to Jefferson, not after the terrible things she'd done to him with it. So they walked, and conversation had mostly been lacking, until he asked about Henry. She offered up the usual, _he's good_ and _so smart,_ and they fell into silence once more.

 

When they got to her house and shoes and coats were removed, Regina led him to her kitchen, where she'd poured them each some of her hard cider and handed him a glass. Jefferson sipped only after she did, and she passively wondered if he thought she was going to poison him.

They silently drank, and his eyes danced over the interior of her kitchen. He took one step closer to her, sizing her up for a moment, then saying, “I always liked this color on you.”

Regina tilted her head, looking up at him. It was different, she'd been wearing heels around him for so long, she'd forgotten how much taller than her he was. “Did you?”

“I did.” Jefferson gave her a grin, that cocksure one she'd always liked, though that was back when he'd used it on everyone but her. He took her glass, then set both their drinks down and stepped one more pace closer to her.

Regina's breath hitched at how close he was. She watched his eyes as they moved from her hair, to her lips, and finally back to her own eyes.

“Why did you invite me back here?”

“I… it was nice, I guess, talking to you. It—“

“Eased the loneliness?” he asked when she hesitated. Regina gave him a small nod, but didn't say anything else. “Yeah.”

“Is that why you agreed?” she asked quietly, not sure what answer she would prefer.

Jefferson nodded, stepping back just slightly. “Yeah. It's a tedious life having no one to talk to.”

“You used to like it. Being alone, I mean.” Regina looked down and smoothed her hands over her dress to busy them.

“It's different when it isn't what you choose.”

She licked her lips, then leaned against her island, folding her arms over her stomach.

“Jefferson, I—“

“Don't worry about it.” His words made her stop herself, but Regina didn't look away. She wasn't even sure what she would have said.

“You've been heartbroken again,” he stated.

She nodded, holding his gaze. His bright eyes were too intense, too damning to look away from. “Yes.”

“I'm sorry.”

“And just what is it you're sorry for?”

He shrugged, watching every move she made: the little tilt of her shoulders, the lift of one eyebrow, and the purse of her lips. His eyes fell to each one of them. “I don't know.”

Regina gave a little huff of breath through her nose, and then shook her head. “We do so well at talking.”

“Perhaps we should try something else.”

She wasn't sure if she heard him right, but in the split second it had taken for her to look up, Jefferson closed the space between them. He kissed her, and while she'd almost pushed him away, Regina gripped his sides and pulled him closer. Opening her mouth for him, she slid her tongue against his when it slipped past her lips. She let out an involuntary moan as his scent overwhelmed her, and the feeling of his body pressed against hers. Her eyes closed, and the memory of their many secret kisses filled her mind.

Just as he had started the kiss, he was the first to break it, and Regina opened her eyes slowly to look up at him, her lips still parted. He looked her over, and then he kissed her again with more urgency. She returned that hunger, ignoring the part of her mind that was screaming at her to stop, this would only complicate her life further.

His hands moved to grip her hips, and he lifted her off her feet and onto the counter, one hand moving into her hair as he stepped between her legs, her dress shifting higher up her thighs as she parted them. Jefferson tugged at the ends of her hair, forcing her to tilt her head to the side as he moved his lips over her jaw and down her neck.

Her fingers moved to his vest as he kissed her skin, and she fumbled with the buttons as she rushed to undo them, following with the ones on his shirt. When his shirt was opened, she scraped her nails along his chest and stomach, noticing that he was a lot more toned than when they were young, and she moaned at the feel of muscles beneath her fingers.

Jefferson moved his free hand between their bodies, between her thighs, and he pressed his fingers to her core. She rocked into the touch, but stilled his hand with her fingers on his wrist.

“We are not doing this in my kitchen.”

“You’re much more uptight here than in our old world,” he muttered, though he moved his hands to her hips again.

“And you’re much more brash.”

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Then where does the queen wish to be taken?”

Regina looked around, then lifted her chin. “The bedroom.”

Jefferson lifted her again, and Regina moved her legs around his waist, directing him to her room as she moved her mouth over his neck, taking his distraction as the chance to taste his skin; it had been so long.

When they got to her room, he set her to her feet and shrugged out of his shirt and vest, while Regina reached back and unzipped her dress. She let it fall to the floor, then stood there for a moment in her bra and underwear, taking in the hungry gaze Jefferson had on her.

It was only a moment before they were desperately gripping each other again, Regina’s hands working at the clasp of his pants, and his fingers unhooking her bra as he pushed her back to the bed. She fell to it, and after pushing off his pants, Jefferson moved to hover over her. One hand immediately moved to her breast, cupping and kneading the flesh. He rolled his thumb over her nipple, then pinched it between his fingers, his lips finding hers as her hands moved over his shoulders.

He kissed her fervently, his hand moving from her breast and down her side, until he got to the lace of her underwear and traced it along to her front. Moving his hand beneath the band, Jefferson slid two fingers through her folds, finding wetness and groaning against her lips.

And this wasn’t what Regina had intended to have happen when she’d invited him to her house, but he was touching her in ways he hadn’t in so long, and he’d come so far from the boy she used to run off to different worlds with, sleeping together in every realm that they could.

He pulled away; earning a soft whine from Regina’s throat, but only seconds later he was pulling her underwear off and shoving his boxers down. Jefferson moved himself between her thighs, gripping his erection and leading it into her.

They both moaned as he filled her, and Jefferson shifted to hold his weight on one elbow, his hand gripping her hip as he started thrusting into her. Regina rocked her hips up against him, moving with the pace he set and gripping his side. She pressed her thighs to his hips, as her tongue and lips made a trail down his neck. Nipping at his throat, she slid her free hand into his hair and scratched at his scalp.

“Oh, Jefferson… yes,” she sighed, her breath hot on his skin. Regina had been certain she’d been close to drunk, but something about having him fucking into her so hard and _so deep_ had her head spinning for a different reason, and her mind entirely clear of the fogginess she’d felt before his hands had been on her skin and his lips on hers. But that was something she wouldn’t think about then.

He thrust and thrust, his hand moving in from her hip and his thumb finding her clit. Jefferson circled the nerves, then switched his motion and moved up and down, the pace matching that of his hips.

Until he’d started working her clit, Regina thought she could have lasted awhile with him, for it had been so long since she’d been touched, especially by him. But the added pressure already had her legs shaking, her knees tightening against him in an attempt to gain control of her trembling limbs. But he was relentless, twisting and turning and pressing, up and down, up and down.

She cried out for him, the sound catching in her throat as she tensed around him, and Regina could feel herself spasming around his dick.

“Fuck, Regina,” he groaned, quickening the pace of his hips and biting down onto her shoulder. He thrust and thrust again, filling her over and over, faster and faster, until he felt the tension in his back uncoiling and he came.

They panted against each other for several long moments, and finally Jefferson moved off her, dropping to the bed beside her and rolling to his back. Neither of them said anything, both just laying there in silence, as the only sound that filled the space around them was that of heavy and unsteady breaths.


End file.
